


Handyman

by Riversider (kataracy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, rated for later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataracy/pseuds/Riversider
Summary: The sink isn't the only thing getting wet.





	Handyman

**Author's Note:**

> you know when its maybe3-4am and you just want to get one scene out of your head? Yeah, me too.

**_T_** oday was a bad day to live in The Happy Lion Apartments, for tenant Allura Alteah needed her sink fixed; Tenant Allura Alteah hated contacting apartment maintenance, always had and, if the horror stories on Review Your Place were to be believed, she always would. The Happy Lion may has well have been The Lazy Lion with the wait it took to even get a callback confirmation; Allura was sure had her air conditioner broken last summer, they would most assuredly fix it by this Christmas. 

But, her dishwasher had already been down for a couple of weeks, and the amount of paper plates she was contributing to landfills was starting to scare her so, albeit begrudgingly, she contacted the offices and was told a handyman would arrive promptly at 2:30pm. Taking that with a grain of salt it was worth, 2:20pm found Allura deciding it was a good time to take a shower. 

She figured 2:30pm Happy Lion time meant 30th of call someone else. But, fifteen minutes into showering, there was a knock on the door, giving Allura little to do except don her fluffy blue robe and a surprised expression as she went to answer it.

“Hey.”

_‘Fuuuuh?’_ The man who greeted her made her jaw slightly drop. Luckily, Allura clenched her jaw shut before the sound could escape. Any louder.

Were people here allowed to be able to convey strength and gentleness and send a crazy tingle throughout her body that felt like warm, television static with one word? Or was it just him?

With no shortage of eloquent vocabulary, Allura decided right there that he was… _**fine**_. Absolutely heart stopping; Allura considered herself of average height, even scratching tall and he still had a head over her and probably would at the wedding she was imagining. His short, black hair looked thick and soft, and the tuft of white caught the fluorescent lights in a way she’d never seen it do to her own. Warm beige skin-tone, dark eyes that held secrets she wanted whispered as bedtime stories and a smile that dazzled her already shorted circuits.

Allura cleared her throat and tried to sound like a grown woman who paid rent. “Hello. May I help you um, _'Adonis? Angel? Future Father to my children? If you don’t want children I’ll certainly call you Dadd-’_ you?”

“I’m,” He chuckled, “actually here to help you.”

The collar of his black polo was unbuttoned showing off a hint of nibble worthy collarbone. The effort it took Allura to focus on words right now - instead of the vivid fantasy of them rushing out mid wedding reception to enjoy a hot, newlywed quickie in the coatroom running his hands over that smooth skin that was suddenly playing in his mental theater - should have been embarrassing, however, her brain cells had been incredibly more concerned with what part of her body to turn red next. Instead, she dug herself out of the fantasy coatroom and met the innocent brown eyes of her visitor.

“…You are _’- doing amazing so far’_ ?”

"Yes ma'am. I’m the new handyman,” He smiled and stuck his hand out,

“Shirogane, Takeshi but, Shiro’s fine. Nice to meet you.”

Subtly, Allura gripped her doorknob tighter in response. Not to over-exaggerate but, if she accepted his hand right now Allura was certain the police would haul her in for assault. So, for a few more seconds of composure, she at least politely returned the smile.

“Well, Mr. Shiro, I can’t believe you’re actually here _'and not in heaven with the rest of the angels’_. The maintenance isn’t usually… how should I put this… doing its job.”

Shiro laughed and Allura thanked the deity that had sent him for also giving her knees the extra strength to not buckle. Then he put his hands on his hips and oh god she remembered he had a lower half.

“Blunt but, fair. I’ve read the reviews trust me, and I’m working down the list. You can put your handy needs in my handy hands.” 

His corny joke made Allura snort, and accidentally relax enough to spill some of her thoughts, “In that case I’ll consider all my needs met from now on.” 

But, quick to cover up, she reached out her hand to retry that nice handshake idea he’d had earlier, and by some miracle Shiro accepted it with a grin. Great. Maybe she could function like an actual person and not a sexual deviant.

“So, where should I start laying the pipe?”

_'Close the door abort the mission or you will go **to jail**.’_  

* * *

  **A** fter showing Shiro to the kitchen Allura excused herself to her bedroom, relieving him of her ogling for a moment while she tried figuring out which sweater screamed 'Sophisticated yet DTF’. It took much longer than Allura would admit to convince herself to stop being so ridiculous, remember her manners and be a proper hostess while the nice handyman worked. In fact, she would have stared herself down in her vanity mirror the remainder of the day had Shiro’s loud 'whoops!’ hadn’t startled her.

Allura peaked into the kitchen, catching a glimpse of Shiro’s tuft of white hair as he rummaged in his toolbox. 

“Everything alright in here?”

“Nothing to worry about ma'am,” A shy smile lit up his eyes before he stood up completely, laying his now soggy long-sleeve black polo over his forearm, “The water got away from me for a bit is all.” 

Now, Allura was sure the rest of the things Shiro said afterward were viable pieces of information about work that still needed to be done and definitely should have been properly logged away but, it was all a pleasant buzz to she whose gaze was so honed in on the sight of Shiro’s wet torso she could live 1,000 more years and be able to recreate a perfect rendition with leaves and sticks.

_'Holy Mother.’_

Water soaked through the thin material of his tank-top and clung to every hard plane, definition in his chest and each ab line so perfectly that she could practically feel it all being worshiped underneath her fingertips; The man’s body screamed of someone who spent a lot of time with a power-drill in one hand and barbell in the other.

When she realized Shiro stopped speaking, Allura through a metaphorical dart against the conversation board and offered, “Sounds… about right?”

“Something wrong ma'am?”

Shiro was staring at her. Meaning whatever he’d said either hadn’t sounded about right or Allura looked like how she felt: a blistering, hot mess with butterflies threatening to belch out of her. Had he finally noticed her practically undressing him with her eyes? Silly question. She had been doing it since he walked in how could he not have noticed? Or, maybe because that was the first look he had seen on her face, he thought it was her normal expression and now that he had overrode her senses with his godlike body, Allura had created an all new expression and Shiro couldn’t decipher what it was or-

“Oh! Uh, you might be looking at, uh,” Shiro did a strange gesture to his covered arm that only slightly achieved removing Allura’s stare from his stomach before jerking it right back to its resting place, leaving whatever else he was trying to show her immediately forgotten about.

However, if there was one thing that could take her eyes away from Shiro’s sculpted body, it was his chiseled face, which was beginning to shift into worry, reminding her that he was an actual person and not some wonderful fantasy come true, prompting Allura try apologizing and get this whole “conversation” concept another go. 

Unfortunately, what came out was, ”… _Hooooooo_.“

“Um, you?”

_'For goodness sake are you an owl now?!_ ’ Allura screamed to herself and tried again. A mission which, again, proved futile, because that body was just…

” _Perfect_.“

The word sighed itself. But then she nearly bit her tongue in morbidity when Shiro asked "what?” and she realized it had been too loud a sigh. Allura covered her eyes, blurted out, “T-shirt!” and pointed to her bathroom. 

Another, more confused “What?” was the only response. Good. A confused handyman was much better than one that stormed out, appalled by the lack of self-control a client had with their libido. She risked another peek but only saw slight bewilderment on his handsome face.

“I mean- You should-” One hand moved to the side of her mouth as if trying to shut up any attempts at completing the sentence, while the other gestured hopelessly in the air. “I have a dryer, and some t-shirts you can change into.”

Shiro glanced down at his wet appearance and seemed to have finally registered it himself before sporting a rivaling blush and hurrying to the bathroom. “Oh um, thank you ma'am.” He got entirely too close to hand her his shirt, then finally disappeared with a quick, “Be right back.”

“No rush!” Allura barely managed to keep the pubescent crack out of her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro's shirt. That's what else was getting wet.


End file.
